Its his Fault I can Never Hold You
by Arwenelf1221
Summary: T for Language, how does Aidan really feel when he finds out Sally was killed? and how will he act upon it Warning Spoilers for "the end of the world as we knew it" also I made some OC characters, only one is in chapter 2 there will be a new one soon
1. Chapter 1

**My First Aidan and Sally Fanfic, i love them Together, plus they actually make sense :3 please Enjoy!**

**oh heres a thought on a couple name my Friend came up with it, Saidan :3**

As I walked into the door, the house was shaking, and then I saw her, my new friend..who looked hurt, yeah

she was dead, a ghost, but so am I, dead I mean, oh I really don't like her like this..tears should never fall from someone

with such a beautiful face. I then walked over to her and sat down.

"Whats wrong Sally?" I asked

"Turns out I didn't just Die..." Sally responded

she broke down even more in front of me as she said "Danny Killed me"

a sudden rush of anger struck me, as well as shock "Sally...I'm so sorry.." is all I could manage to say

all I know is I wanted him dead, and now "all these times hes been here.. going on about you.." it made

me sick. I got up planning on ripping him to shreds but she stopped me.

"no!" she yelled at me

"Hes not getting away with it!" I Exclaimed

"no Aidan..please." Sally said still crying

"Sally, you did not fucking deserve to be killed! your life was worth living and he took it! I'm not

gonna stand here and do nothing about this!"

"B-but Aidan.." she still tried to stop me as Josh entered the house

"Whats going on Aidan?" Josh asked as he noticed the house shaking, as well as his best friend

shaking with anger.

"Danny murdered Sally, and I'm gonna make him pay" I yelled in anger walking out the door

Josh was struck with a sudden anger and sorrow for his friend he actually started to like

"oh my god.. I'm so sorry Sally" Josh said to her attempting to give her a hug, and because he wanted to he was able too

"how are you hugging me josh?" Sally said shocked

"i don't know, but I'm glad i can you really need a hug right now, how about we go find Aidan?" Josh asked her with his hands on her shoulders now

"I really wanna find him right now...I like him here, its the main reason I didn't want him to go after Danny, I... wanted him here with me" Sally replied

and like that Josh could sense that Sally liked Aidan.

I got to his apartment, but for some reason I could not get my mind off Sally, images kept running through my head of him pushing her down the stairs and I couldn't

take it. I knocked on his door.

Danny came to the door "yes? oh Hi Aidan"

I faked a smile, hell he still has to invite me in before I rip him apart "Hey Danny can I come in I need to talk to you about the plumbing" I asked still pretending to be happy

"Sure sure come on in make yo-" I cut him off, grabbing his throat and shoving him up against the wall

"your one twisted fucker you know that Danny? you know Sally lives in our house, and guess what, yeah I can see her, because you know I'm not really human" I said baring my Fangs, i watched him squirm at the site of them "you murdered Sally, over a fucking ring, you sicken me, you took her life and now I'm gonna take yours, bare with me here I don't eat humans anymore, but your not human are you? nope just a pig"

"a pig who Took her life before she got to meet me!"

then I realized something as Sally entered the room

"Aidan STOP!" she screamed

" NO ITS HIS FAULT I CAN NEVER HOLD YOU!" I Screamed before realizing

it, she then walked up to me making me release my hold on him, but i still punched him in the face knocking him out

"you can still hold me Aidan...you want to don't you?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder

and I felt it. her touch. her hand was on me and without any warning I grabbed her, held her in my arms not wanting to let go.

"I'm holding you...h-how" I asked shocked, breathing in her hair i felt dazed, in a good way, not hungry, not wanting to eat her, she was dead like me

"because you want to, the other ghost told me I can touch humans, well in your case vampire, but, they have to want it" Sally said smiling looking into his eyes

"so you know I cant resist your eyes right? so now the question remains, what can I do to Danny?" I Asked looking down at the bloody face I happily gave him

"Well, you can kill him, but don't eat him, it sickens me, and I like the fact that you don't eat people, I find it sexy in a vampire" she said winking at me making me go nuts

"well good, I'll lock him in the closet and take him to the river where he tried to get rid of your ring later..but for now i wanna try something.." I said leaning in to kiss her, and as she leaned up to kiss me too

I felt a spark, her lips tasted amazing, is this what its like to kiss and not want to kill them? my vampire side cant take over with her..I can actually Be Human with her...

"T-that..was.." she began to say but I finished for her

"Breathtaking?" I said, and we both laughed, little did we know josh was watching all of it, glad for his friend, and really glad he decided that he liked Sally staying with them.

"Lets go home Sally" I sad holding her hand as I walked out ready for whatever tomorrow brings.

**I plan on doing much more with these two :3, but for now just this, what i think shouldve happened to Danny anyway hehe please comment etc** :)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ages since I slept so well but now that I could hold Sally I refused to let her go

which she didnt seem to mind, seeing as she slept right next to me, in my arms, god this feels nice she began to stir

"Morning Beautiful" I said kissing her on the forehead

"mmm Morning Handsome" she replied happily

"ugh I gotta work today, besides you know getting rid of that bastard locked in my closet" I told her

"Well just dont eat him, and I can go to work with you, no one else can see me but you, so you cant get jealous" she said smiling, leaning in

"oohh I love the idea of only me being able to see you" I growled as I leaned in to kiss her

After about an hour of making out with Sally, did I mention how much I love being able to Touch her? I got up and started getting ready for work

"Heeyyy" Josh said walking into my room after i was already ready for work

"hey Josh whats up?" I asked noticing the big grin on his face

"I asked Nora out again, we're going to the movies im so excited, how are things with Sally?" he suddenly asked

I just had a huge grin on my face "Perfect"

"Whatcha gonna do with Danny?" He asked

"Well I was thinking Torture, or maybe killing him the way he killed Sally, but he deserves much much worse, so I may hang him upside down somewhere and leave him there to die" I said

"I Know, go to the river where he threw away Sally's ring and hang him from the bridge, but so no one can see him" Josh said imagining it

"Brilliant Idea Josh, thats exactly what I'll do" I replied walking out the door walking to work.

Sally popped out of nowhere and held onto my arm as I was walking

"Hey Beautiful, I see your coming to work with me like you promised" I said looking down at her and absolutely loving the fact that our arms fit perfectly together

"yup, I get to watch you save lives! im so excited!" she exclaimed in her bubbly tone I loved so much

when we got to work I told her i have to work so she decided to hang around the childrens ward, seeing as the kids could see her, she went and played with them.

Meanwhile at the apartment Josh was about to leave and he could smell something, well in this case someone

"whos there?" he said, then he noticed a Fox, very beautiful fox though, not any ordinary one, he could tell it was a shapeshifter

"Hello there, Ive been watching you for sometime now, an no im not a stalker" she said still in her fox form

"y-you can talk in your fox form? thats cool, i cant really talk in my form though i dont got control over it like you do" Josh replied as the shapeshifter transformed into her human form

"thats one of the main reasons ive been watching you, i can see that your in love and afraid of hurting her, im here to help you, Josh, to be in more control when you do have to transform" she replied smiling

"oh..okay so whats your name then? you already know mine" he asked her

"my name is Moony" she replied

"good i dont know how your gonna help me but you can live here with us while you do, im sure Aidan will like you, oh hes my Vampire friend, and hes in Love with the ghost living here, Sally"

"I see well I love the idea of them two together then, he cant kill her, or go nuts for her blood, makes so much sense" she said smiling

"now lets get too it" Moony said

work was almost over and I was getting anxious to take Sally home she looked so sad being around children who were dieing before they get to live a full life.

"Im off guys seeya around, got some stuff to take care of" and with that I walked out and Sally followed

"you okay love?" I asked her, moving my hand down to hold her hand

"yeah im fine, how can I not? Ive got you" she said smiling

"well thats good cause i couldnt be happier, but for now lets get home so I can finally give Danny what he deserves" I said

we got home to see a new face sitting on the couch talking to Josh

"whos this Josh?" I asked as Sally went and sat next to her not knowing whether or not Moony could see her or not

"Im Moony, a shapeshifter here to help Josh get more control over his wolf, you must be Aidan, and you must be Sally, yes I can see you" Moony replied making Sally jump when

she looked at her

"hmm well very nice to meet you Moony, Sally, Love im gonna go take care of Danny talk to you soon" I said placing a kiss on her cheek and rushing up to the closet where Danny is locked

"time to suffer fucker come on" I said picking up the tied up Danny and heading out the window with him to my car to take him to the river of course he ws squirming so I broke his wrist, and of course he shut up after

he screamed, or tried too seeing as his mouth was sewn shut.

"so who exactly is Danny?" Moony asked

"well you know how Im a Ghost? he was my fiance, and he had a Temper.. he threw me down the stairs over there, and killed me" Sally said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"what a sick bastard! Im glad Aidan's taking care of him, loathe pigs like that, you should feel lucky, you have Aidan now" Moony replied

"Yeah... im so very happy I wanna live with him forever, technically, well you know what I mean" Sally said

Moony just nodded as she started talking to Josh about how to be in control when he transforms

"Wish I could say gonna miss ya Danny, but im not, your a horrid sick bastard" I said as I tied him under the bridge

"shes pathetic even in death, choosing to love a monster hah-" I cut him off snapping his neck

"see told you not to speak, too bad for you" I left his body hanging there and headed home to watch some TV with Sally, little did I know Josh had Nora over

"hey Josh, ohh sorry if im in the middle of your heavy petting haha, i'll just go watch TV upstairs then" I said winking at Josh to let him know I wanted to spend time with Sally

"yeah talk to you la-" Josh was cut off by a kiss from Nora

"oh Doe eyes your so cute" she smiled against his lips

I walked up stairs and found Sally lying down on my bed watching the new plasma screen i got the other day

"hey Baby whatcha watching?" I asked sitting next to her and giving her kiss

"Bones, I loved it when I was alive, sorry i can change it if you want" she replied snuggling into his chest

"no no I like this show, those two are so ment for each other haha" I said watching it with her, though not for long

"oh Sally I Love you" I said kissing her passionately

smiling against my lips she said "mmm Love you too Aidan"


End file.
